A mermaids tales
by Sakura23165
Summary: Grelliam. Actualidad. AU. De niños le salvó la vida en al mar y tuvieron un romance infantil… William, un niño humano; Grell, un pequeño tritón. De adultos se vuelven a encontrar, sin embargo, Grell está atrapado en el Acuario Phantomhive y William no sabe qué hacer…


Capítulo 1: Mar y tierra

Las burbujas subían lentamente. Acompañaban a los peces que se movían de un lado a otro por la inmensidad. Las algas parecían imitar el danzar, balanceándose al mismo ritmo, tan tranquilo, tan callado. En esas profundidades, los rayos del sol alcanzaban a acaricia los edificios de perlas, mientras la vida submarina se llevaba a cabo.

Ocultos, más allá de una cueva larga, profunda, oscura, se ocultaba otro mundo, lejos de la mirada de los habitantes del exterior. Los niños con colas de pescados nadaban de un lugar a otros, concentrados en sus juegos infantiles y la alegría del ambiente, compartida incluso por los adultos. En el mercado, las sirenas y tritones vendían diferentes alimentos, pociones, perlas y muchos otros adornos de multicolores; riendo, platicando, todos en armonía, todos en paz.

Pero esa paz, no les gustaba a todos…

Unos ojos verdes se asomaron brevemente detrás de una roca cubierta de conchas. Se volvieron a esconder unos segundos, antes que la cabecita se asomara, seguida del cuerpo y la colita color verde. El largo cabello rojo le llegaba hasta los hombros, mientras una pequeña estrella de mar decoraba la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Nada un poco más, antes de volverse a esconder tras otra roca, esta vez un poco más pequeña.

Rio un poco, viendo fijamente el sol más allá del agua. Ese era su objetivo, su único deseo… la superficie…

-¡Grell! -llamó otro niño tritón de cabello rubio y colita naranja-¡sabes que tenemos prohibido subir a la superficie!

-¡Ah, Ronnie! ¡No espantes! -exclamó Grell, llevándose una mano al pecho-crei que eres mamá o papá…-agregó con una sonrisa. Ronald, por su parte, se le acercó rápidamente para tomarle la mano

-¡eso no importa! ¡Debemos volver a la Villa! ¡Estamos en mar abierto! ¡no podemos estar en mar abierto! ¡Hay humanos por aquí!- indicó el pequeño tritón, mirando hacia todos lados muy preocupado, mientras seguía jalando a su acompañante

-¡oh, vamos, Ronnie! ¡No seas llorón!-dijo Grell, de manera divertida, soltándose del agarre del otro-¿Qué tiene malo la aventura! -indicó, dirigiéndose a la superficie, pero Ronald detuvo su camino, al sujetarlo por las aletas.

-¡mucho! ¡los humanos son peligrosos! -gritó Ronald -ya oiste lo que dijo el Anciano Sabio: son crueles, egoístas, destructores y si nos encuentran, terminaremos en pesaras o como comida… y yo no quiero que me coman, soy muy joven para que me coman

Grell lo observó unos instantes, inflando sus mejillas por la desesperación mostrada por el muchacho, sin embargo, Ronald comenzó a nadar hacia atrás, arrastrando a Grell otra vez lejos de donde brillaba el sol. El pelirrojo puso resistencia.

-¡Hay que regresar!-exclamó Ronald

-¡no quiero!-gritó Grell

-¡es peligroso!

-¡pero será divertido!

-¡nuestra villa es divertida!

-¡más bien aburrida!

-¡Oh, vamos, Grell! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?!

-¡TODO! Las demás sirenas, los demás tritones… es aburrida y todos me odian…-murmuró Grell, dejando de luchar. Ronald lo miró con tristeza para colocarse a su lado y tomarle el hombro. El pelirrojo le miró instantes, para bajar la cabeza

-eso no es cierto…

-claro que si… soy el fenómeno que nadie quiere…-suspiró Grell. Ronald se rascó la nuca un poco, para mirar hacia la cueva y luego hacia su amigo

-yo te quiero…-indicó Ronald con una sonrisa, Grell otra vez lo volteó a ver con un poco de duda- y porque te quiero… no deseo que te lastimen… los humanos son crueles y consumen todo, matan todo… no te pongas en peligro ¿si? – El pelirrojo suspiró y comenzó a nadar de vuelta

-vamos a casa…-suspiró Grell. La vida. La vida en esa villa le era muy aburrido; siempre los mismos habitantes, siempre las mismas sirenas amargadas reprimiendo su curiosidad, siempre los mismos tritones que le juzgaban por no ser como ellos, por ser más delicado, más femenino… siempre juzgando su vida, queriendo cambiarlo y Grell tan arto de lo mismo…

La vida era tan aburrida, mientras se mantenían escondidos y callos, como si existieran.

Ronald le tomó la mano y ambos nadaron de vuelta a la entrada secreta, cuando de repente las olas de la superficie se agitaron por el casco de un inmenso crucero que se abría pasó entre la corriente.

Grell lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

-ammm ¿Grell?-preguntó Ronald. Tarde, el pelirrojo se soltaba de su mano para nadar hacia el barco

-¡GRELL!-Ronald gritó angustiado, sin saber que hacer: Grell ya se había asomado totalmente más allá de los limites.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La vida era tan aburrida, pensó. Siempre lo mismo. Las mismas ceremonias falsas, las mismas sonrisas falsas, las mismas mujeres falsas con su gusto falso y los hombres falso con su gentileza falsa, compitiendo los unos con los otros con alegre hipocresía de quien tenía más dinero, más poder, mientras fingían ser amigos, compañeros, cuando en realidad, no dudarían ni un segundo de traicionarse…Incluso los demás niños eran tan falsos como sus padres.

La vida era tan aburrida en ese mundo de "alta sociedad", como se enorgullecían decirse. Un pequeño William se asomó para ver el mar. El barco pasaba rápidamente, abriendo las aguas, igual a una espada. Ninguno de sus padres estaba interesado en lo que hacía el joven niño de cinco años.

El mar, el inmenso mar, pensó maravillado. Siempre le había llamado la atención su inmensidad, su profundidad, su grandeza tan misteriosa. Tanto que incluso los seres humanos no lo conocían en su totalidad. Una fuerza imparable, una grandeza sin igual y él, siendo tan pequeño y joven, se sentía más insignificante y la vez fascinado ante el poderoso océano.

El niño se inclinó un poco más, colocándose incluso de puntillas al notar algo curioso: delfines, dos delfines nadaban cerca del crucero, asomándose de vez en cuando. William sonrió un poco al verlos tan libres, tan alegres y se asomó para poder contemplarlos mejor. Los animales acuáticos continuaron cerca y el chico continuó asomándose más y más para verlos mejor.

Tan divertido se encontraba William que no se dio cuenta que fue inclinando el cuerpo más allá de lo seguro; tan divertido estaba que recargaba todo su peso en sus brazos y en un brinco que dio el crucero por una ola un poco alta, el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó al mar.


End file.
